This invention relates to a fuel additive dispenser for use with the fuel delivery system of an engine.
Reducing fuel consumption is an important factor in many commercial ventures, such as in the commercial truck market and the operation of a combustion engine powered machinery. One method of doing so is to add a fuel agent, fuel treatment,fuel additive or fuel conditioner to the main fuel supply source for the engine. Adding such liquids to an existing main fuel source of combustible liquids can be done in a variety of ways. Whatever, the apparatus or method used it is very desirable that the resulting mixture be uniformly mixed, have the additive properly measured and be nonelectrically operated to avoid any possible safety consequences when used with combustible or burnable fuels.
Different types of methods and inventions have been employed to dispense a given amount of an additive into a fuel reservoir. Manually, one may simply discharge the contents of a container into the existing fuel inlet for the fuel tank. Another method of dispensing a metered quantity of fuel stores the fluid under pressure in a container normally open to a metering chamber. Valve means are located between the storage container and a measuring chamber and an associated discharge outlet provides for the positive ejection of the fluid. An additive injection system for diesel engines uses a fuel pump to supply fuel to the engine with a fuel tank to supply fuel to the pump and to a fuel additive tank.
Another prior art fuel additive delivery system uses a fuel additive reservoir with an electrically operated pump for positively displacing a measured amount of the additive to the fuel supply. A register means may be employed to register the amount of fuel replenished to the engine fuel supply and to transmit an electrical signal proportional to the amount of the fuel added. This electrical signal is used to permit the electrical operation of a pulse pump to dispense a required amount of the additive or agent to insure a uniform concentration of the agent throughout the fuel supply. Still another delivery system uses an additive tank with an on-board computation unit to determine the quantity of additive to be delivered. Using piston pulsed atomization, the additive is delivered to the fuel tank by the number of piston strokes.